


Lunch Date

by ElectricPurple89



Series: IronKnight Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Danny goes to see Misty at the station.





	Lunch Date

“Detective Knight, there's a Mr. Rand here says he's got an appointment with you”

“Thanks Collins you guys can send him back” 

Collins hesitated a bit before leaving her office; “This isn't a prank right? You were expecting him? Sorry I just it's Danny Rand and we're just city cops.” 

“No it's not a prank Collins you can rest easy. He's a friend of a friend.” 

Collins shoulders relaxed as he went to the station lobby area to fetch Danny. 

 

Misty couldn't help but smile when she saw him walking towards her. 

“Afternoon Detective Knight. You mind if I bother you for a minute or two?” 

“Sure that's not a problem Mr. Rand. You can shut my door behind you.” 

 

Next door Detectives Spencer and James had been writing notes for a case. 

“They do know most of us know they're dating right?” Spencer asked James. 

“I think it's called role play. I don't know Misty is Misty if she wanted the department to know she was dating a billionaire she'd tell us.”

 

“Hey you miss me?” he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Danny don't do that here. No one knows we're dating and I'd like to keep my private life private for a little bit longer.” 

“Sorry honey I just missed you is all.” he gave a little pout as he said that.

“Baby why do you do that? You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that”

Danny just gave her one of his trademark smiles. “Listen you want to grab some lunch?” 

“Oh that sounds great let me just finish this up.”


End file.
